There are plurality of different type of wireless communication systems in the market which may be used to connect people and for transfer data, voice and video over the air. Those wireless communication systems may include such as. for example, wireless metropolitan area network (WMAN) that also may be referred as WiMAX, wireless local area network (WLAN) that also may be referred to as WiFi, Bluetooth system and/or cellular systems e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) and the like.
When considering mobile Multi-radio Platforms containing WiFi, WiMAX and Bluetooth (BT) radios, there arc several use cases which require the simultaneous operation of WiFi or WiMAX radio along with BT radio. Due to channel adjacency, simultaneous operation of WiFi and BT or WiMAX and BT might result in collisions on the wireless medium, causing interference and packet loss. One of the common approaches to mitigate such issues is by using a Medium Access Control (MAC) coordination interface, often referred to as “coexistence interface” that attempts to coordinate the operation of the two radios in a manner that minimizes collisions by partitioning the air medium usage between radios. The existing coexistence interfaces, and those under development, are all designed as point-to-point interfaces, planned to coordinate between two distinct radio technologies. They differ by the semantics of the signals in the interface, and sometimes by the behavior of the MAC and higher layer. For example, BT radio may behave differently when working with WiMAX radio than with WiFi radio, e.g., using different parameters for voice calls depending on the technology with which it operates. In order to provide BT connectivity both to the WiFi radio and the WiMAX a large number of hardware connections (e.g., pins) is required which may increase the cost and both hardware and software complexity of the Multi-radio Platform.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.